how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
How I Met Everyone Else
Recap Everyone sits at the bar when Ted's new girlfriend walks in. Ted introduces her as "Blah Blah" (because Future Ted can't recall her name in recounting this particular story). She tells everyone they met at a French cooking class, but actually they met online. Ted then explains that she's hot. Barney explains she's crazy as well. Ted disagrees, however Barney explains the only hot girls online are crazy, hookers or dudes. Barney explains the Hot/Crazy Scale. A girl has to be above the "Vicky Mendoza"-diagonal; named after a girl Barney has dated. Lily and Marshall tell their story about how they met. Lily and Marshall were both college freshmen, and Lily asked Marshall to help with her stereo-set. Ted and Marshall then tell the story of how they met. The first day of college, Marshall was "eating a sandwich" (this term is used by Future Ted for smoking weed, because he doesn't want to tell his kids that he and the gang smoked it), then a guy walks by and says: "dude the dean is coming, put out your sandwich". Ted walks in and Marshall mistakes him for being the dean. When Marshall walks in on Ted "eating a sandwich", he realizes Ted isn't the dean. Barney then explains how he and Ted met. At the bathroom of MacLaren's, Barney hangs up a story about his deaf brother, and Ted buys it. Later that night, Barney says he will teach Ted how to live. He states: "Rule 1: lose the goatee, it doesn't go with your suit". Ted says he doesn't have one. "Rule 2: Get a suit". He later on comes back with Audrey, and introduces Ted as his deaf brother Edward. In sign language, he tells Audrey to give Barney her fake number. Blah Blah starts to get less stable, and actually turns out to be crazy. She walks off angrily, and Ted runs after her. Ted then tells her a story about how he and Lily made out, and was the direct lead to how she and Marshall met. The story about how Barney and Marshall met goes as follows: Barney tries to teach Marshall how to live. He encourages Marshall to hit on an amazingly hot girl, who turns out to be Lily (whom Marshall is already dating). Barney says he has no chance, and Marshall goes for it and makes out with Lily. Barney -astonished- wants to know Marshall's secret. It takes a week before he finds out. He's even done Marshall's laundry. Lily and Ted confess how they really met, and Marshall says they didn't make out with each other, Ted made out with Alexa Leskys, and Lily made out with Colin O'Riley. Blah Blah freaks out over nothing and runs off, exclaiming that next time Ted plays World of Warcraft, he shouldn't even think about chatting with her. In 2020, at a College Reunion, Ted ran into Alexa Leskys. She tells him they did make out. Later that night Marshall, Lily and Ted eat a massive "sandwich", laughing while they eat it. Then Ted says, "Where's my wife?" Continuity *Several of the "how we met" stories have been shown and referenced previously, specifically Ted and Barney's and Ted and Robin's in the , Marshall and Lily's in , and Ted and Marshall's in . *In , when Ted says that Claudia is being crazy, Barney responds that "to be fair, she's also hot", possibly referencing the Hot/Crazy Scale. * In , Victoria worries that if she and Ted kiss, Ted might use too much tongue and break the spell of their magical evening, and here it transpires that Alexa Leskys felt he did. *In the flashback to Lily's version (and as it turned out the real version) of how she and Ted met, Ted is seen talking on the phone to his girlfriend Karen, mentioned in . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Footage of Marshall and Lily's story of how they met would be used again in and . *Ted again uses sign language in . * Ted mentions the Hot/Crazy Scale in while listing Barney's dating rules. *In , Lily informs Marshall that Blah Blah has been committed to a mental institution. *Future Ted uses "eating a sandwich" as a euphemism for smoking marijuana for the first time. He continues to do this throughout the series, as seen in , , and . **He also censors other dirty words and adult activities in a similar way in , , , , and . *In their flashback, Ted and Barney are wearing the same clothing as in the flashback in , implying that the night they met is the last night Barney saw Insane Duane before that episode. *The flashback of how Barney and Marshall meet shows that Barney's attraction to Lily's body began that night. The attraction is a recurring plot point, especially in . *In , it is revealed that Blah Blah's real name is Carol. Gallery Eating a sandwich.png|Marshall enjoys a "sandwich". How i met everyone else - ted and lily 1.png|How Ted thinks he and Lily met. How i met everyone else - wanna tap it.png|Marshall tells Ted about meeting Lily. How i met everyone else - marshall introduces lily.png|Marshall introduces Lily to Ted How i met everyone else - ted and barney.png|Ted and Barney meet. how i met everyone else - ted and marshall.png|Ted and Marshall meet. recreate.jpg|Recreated scene HotCrazyScale.png|Hot Crazy Scale Memorable Quotes flashback to 'the year 2001,' Barney, Ted and Marshall sit at booth. Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *During the story where Marshall first tells Ted how he met Lily, they are seen holding Playstation 2 controllers. This moment takes place in 1996, the Playstation 2 was not developed until 2000. (It isn't clear if they were playing Playstation 1 or 2. However, they were using DualShock controllers, which was the standard PS2 controller, but was also available on the PS1. However, the DualShock controller was not available on the Playstation 1 until 1997, so this is still a goof considering the scene took place in 1996). *When Barney is explaining the Vicky Mendoza Diagonal, he gets his axes wrong. He implies that her losing ten pounds makes her less crazy (left), stabbing Barney with a fork makes her both more crazy and more hot (up and right), and that the boob job again made her less crazy (left again). In fact, it should actually go up, right, and up again. *In ''Where Were We?, where it is revealed that Marshall thought that Ted was the dean at first, it said that Marshall was on his bed, with his headphones on. But in the flashback, he was trying to impress Ted, who he thought was the dean. *When Marshall introduces Lily to Ted, Ted is on the phone with Karen apologizing for a mistake he made the night before (implying his makeout with Lily). However, Lily comes to Ted's dorm the day after, and Marshall mentions her to Ted that night, so Ted would not be able to meet her in person until the following day. *In the scene that takes place in the future where Ted, Marshal, and Lily are all "eating a sandwich", Ted says "Where's my wife", and the camera cuts back to him laughing. You can see he is wearing a wedding ring, but in , it is shown that he didn't get married until later. Allusions and Outside References *Near the end of the episode, it is revealed that Ted and Blah Blah met online while playing the game . Blah Blah is shown to have a masculine character and Ted has a scantily clad female character. *During most of the flashback scenes, Ted is seen wearing a shirt. *During the first flashback to their freshman year (1996), Ted and Marshall are shown playing a Sony . The PlayStation 2 was released in 2000. * During the flashback to Barney and Ted first meeting (2001), "Walk, Idiot, Walk" by The Hives can be heard in the background at the bar. However, that song was not released until 2004. *Barney's chart includes a line that expresses the appropriate ratio of a woman's hotness to her craziness. He calls this "The Vicky Mendoza Diagonal," in reference to baseball's . *Barney compares himself to , a fictional character in the universe. Music *Save it for a Rainy Day - *I Am a Scientist - *Walk, Idiot, Walk - Other Notes *The title is a pun of the series name. Awards *Gloria Calderon Kellet, the writer of this episode, won a ALMA award for Outstanding Writing for a Television Series for this episode on August 17, 2008.http://www.almaawards.com/2008-winners.html Guests * - Blah Blah * - Alexa Leskys *Ray Auxias - Phil *Betsy Rue - Audrey Reception * Omar G at gave the episode an A. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/how_i_met_everyone_else.php * Donna Bowman of rated the episode A. http://www.avclub.com/articles/how-i-met-everyone-else,12584/ * Staci Krause of gave the episode 8.9 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/829/829506p1.html * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 9.5 out of 10 stars. "...'Someone's been eating a sandwich.' " References External Links * * * es:Cómo conocí a todos los demás Category:Episodes Category:Season 3